1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding hinge, especially to a sliding hinge that is mounted in a portable electronic device to allow the cover to slide relative to the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With progress in technology, a portable electronic device provides greater ability to integrate multiple electronic devices into one. For example, a cell phone that can take photos and play music integrates functions of a camera and a player with a cell phone. By integrating more functions, the portable electronic device requires more control buttons for additional functions. However, more control buttons occupy more space, against miniaturization trends.
Thus, the present invention provides a sliding hinge to provide more space for more control buttons without increasing footprint of the portable electronic device when not used.